Beat Block Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Beat Block Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. This is a very unique stage in which blocks disappear and re-appear to the beat of the music, as the name suggests. Another unique feature is that the Wii Remote will beep three times before the blocks swap. These three beeps are also heard elsewhere in the game such as the Spin-Dig Galaxy. Enemies here include Octoombas and Astro Goombas. Mario can visit this galaxy after he feeds a Hungry Luma one thousand Star Bits. The theme that plays here is a remixed version of the underground theme from Super Mario Bros.. Items Planets Beat Block Path 1 This is the first area the player will travel through. It is basically an L-shaped path. In the first part of the area are a few Beat Blocks separated by purple plaforms. Near the end of the path, more Beat Blocks are added and a purple platform connects this path with the second path. Inside the Crystal there is a Goomba. Beat Block Path 2 This path is a more advanced version of the first one. The first part of the area is completely made of Beat Blocks, so there is no safe spot. There will be a Midway Point shortly after and then a path connecting to the final area. Beat Block Pyramid This area is basially one large pyramid made completely of Beat Blocks except for the corners and platform at the top with five Silver Stars spread throughout the area. During the Step to the Beep, Green Star 1, and Green Star 2 missions, only half the pyramid is present. However, during the Silver Stars in Double Time mission, the pyramid is complete. The only enemies on here are Octoombas and Astro Goombas. Stars (Missions) Step to the Beat The player will land at the beginning of Beat Block Path 1. They must simply listen to the beat of the music and the sounds of the Wii Remote to carefully cross over the many Beat Blocks to the end. The first path should be generally easy as there are very few Beat Blocks and the path is short. The second path, however, is completely made of Beat Blocks and is quite long. The Comet Medal can be obtained halfway down the second path. There will be a Midway Point and a path that connects to the Beat Block Pyramid. The player must then collect the five Silver Stars throughout the area to make the Power Star appear and the Beat Blocks stop moving. Silver Stars in Double Time The player will redo the Step to the Beep mission in this level. However, the Beat Blocks move four times as fast (despite the course name), the pyramid is complete, the Silver Stars have been rearranged, and there are no enemies present. Also, Yoshi is available to ride, and this can help the player by allowing some quick flutter-jumps to prevent falling. Green Star 1 The player will redo the Step to the Beep mission. When the player reaches the purple platform that connects the two paths, they should break the Item Crystal and then backflip followed by a Star Spin to get the Green Star in the top left corner. Green Star 2 The player will redo the Step to the Beep mission. When the player reaches the Beat Block Pyramid, they should go to the purple platform on the right side. The player must climb on the nearby orange Beat Block and perform a backflip off of it followed by a Star Spin to get the Green Star.